Lottery Jackpot
new Prince Ali song (feat. JWTM)..... Prince Ali "Lottery Jackpot" (feat. JWTM) By Omito Beats Lyrics Hook (JWTM): Gotta couple of these honeys only asking bout philosophy of course we got it, got it going on (lottery) Order up some ordourves for you as sincerely apologies but don't think I'll be waiting too long (too long) Like what's up with assholes tryna make excuses to be in love with someone as good as you are??? Been waiting for too fuckin' long I'm coming back with no apologies, cracking jackpots at the lottery Verse 1 (Prince Ali): Coming soon..... Hook (JWTM): Gotta couple of these honeys only asking bout philosophy of course we got it, got it going on (lottery) Order up some ordourves for you as sincerely apologies but don't think I'll be waiting too long (too long) Like what's up with assholes tryna make excuses to be in love with someone as good as you are??? Been waiting for too fuckin' long I'm coming back with no apologies, cracking jackpots at the lottery Verse 2 (JWTM): She a fuckin' gold digger and Kanye told me all about her so homie she staying dangerous (dangerous) Twisted and turned like a Tetrix forced by slow motion that's Matrix called this world, "invasive" Better watch out for the tsunami taking over like on the hook, the fishing way isn't shameless Stop acting like its the end of the world when you see a falling star and don't act like your brainless Loved the way that she talked and the way that she parked her roses at the very back of the bus, get it? She grow up standing up for what she believed in but what she don't know is that time is money always Never gave up on herself when times got harder and she never had to steal money to be successful For her it was always the life that she wrote like poetry always does to all these beautiful rap quotes... Hook (Prince Ali): Gotta couple of these honeys only asking bout philosophy of course we got it, got it going on (lottery) Order up some ordourves for you as sincerely apologies but don't think I'll be waiting too long (too long) Like what's up with assholes tryna make excuses to be in love with someone as good as you are??? Been waiting for too fuckin' long I'm coming back with no apologies, cracking jackpots at the lottery Hook (JWTM): Gotta couple of these honeys only asking bout philosophy of course we got it, got it going on (lottery) Order up some ordourves for you as sincerely apologies but don't think I'll be waiting too long (too long) Like what's up with assholes tryna make excuses to be in love with someone as good as you are??? Been waiting for too fuckin' long I'm coming back with no apologies, cracking jackpots at the lottery Category:Songs Category:Prince Ali Songs Category:Featured JWTM Songs Category:Songs Written by Prince Ali Category:Songs Written by JoeySideFire